


Revenge

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Okay she's not actually dark, more light grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione has a secret- she liked revenge.Written for DFW Trope Fest 2019Trope: Dark!Hermione





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to TheImperfectionista for being my beta and all around favourite person.
> 
> I don't own any characters you recognize

* * *

Hermione hated the way polyjuice potion made her feel. There was nothing worse than the sensation of your skin bubbling. Well, maybe the feeling of millions of strands of cat fur growing out of every hair follicle was worse. Either way, she hated it. But sometimes you have to be uncomfortable to get revenge on people. 

Today she was turning into Matt Franks. A tall, burley boy she had gone to primary school with before leaving for Hogwarts. Matt had been horrible to her when she was younger. Always making fun of her for preferring books to football. Hermione avoided him as much as possible, but it wasn’t always an option when they had to pair up alphabetically. 

Matt’s favourite pastime, was to embarrass her in front of everyone. The worst incident between them was when she was eleven. It was a few months before school let out for summer holidays and they were on a field trip to the London Zoo. Just like her older self, Hermione hated seeing the animals in cages and was standing a little away from the class to avoid looking at the incarcerated creatures. 

When everyone was busy watching the giraffes eat, Matt walked over to her. Pulling out his water bottle, he poured the contents all over Hermione’s crotch. 

“Hey everyone, Hermione peed her pants!”

No matter how much Hermione tried to tell the class that she had not wet her pants, no one would listen. She tried telling the teachers what happened, and they said that since they didn’t see him do anything, and his friends said he never left their side, there was nothing they could do. For the rest of the year, Hermione was known as the ‘pee pants princess’.

“Well, I hope you like being the ‘pee pants prince’ today Matt.”

Taking a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder at the form of Matt Franks sleeping on his bed. She had run into him by chance earlier in the day while at the store by her parents house and wasted no time in putting her revenge into action. After overhearing him talk on his phone about going to the pub, she followed him home. Breaking into his flat, she knocked him out with chloroform, which she kept in her beaded bag for occasions like it, before pouring a sleeping draught down his throat. 

Flipping open the lid on her flask, she estimated she had two hours worth of polyjuice to get her through tonight. _ Guess it’s time to make more. _Stripping off her clothes and stuffing them into her beaded bag, she headed towards his closet to find something to wear. Grabbing a pair of jeans and an Arsenal shirt, she headed towards the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

* * *

The pub was dark, loud, and smoky when she arrived an hour later. Lucky for her, Matt was a slob and had left the last few sports sections of the paper in his bathroom. She used the time waiting to go to the pub to familiarize herself with the latest football news and game recaps. 

“Mattster!”

Hermione turned at the sound of the idiot's nickname, only to come face to face Hugh Smith. He was another bully she had gone to school with and often joking Matt in embarrassing her. _ Maybe I can get revenge on both at the same time. _Hermione nodded her head in his direction, unsure how the friends would greet each other. 

“Crap game last night huh?” Hugh clapped her on the back as they made there way to the bar. 

_ Thank Merlin I studied. _

“The thing about Arsenal is, they always try to walk it in.”

Hugh stared at her like she had grown another head. _ Stay calm Hermione. He is an idiot, he won’t figure out who you are. _

“Yeah, it is true.” He still looked confused but shook his head, as if trying to clear it. “I got first round.”

* * *

An hour later, Hermione had just taken the last of her potion. Over the hour that she had been there, a few of her old classmates had shown up. Her initial thought was only losers were still friends with the people they went to school with, but then she realized all her friends were from Hogwarts. Even working at the Ministry for the last two years, she hadn’t connected with anyone she hadn’t met when she was at school. 

She had challenged Hugh to a drinking contest, making sure not to consume too many herself, and he was far into his cups. Hoping that if she got him drunk enough, he would think it was the alcohol’s fault that she didn’t know Matt’s parents name, or that Matt had a girlfriend. Seeing her chance, she stepped back as someone was walking by, causing her to stumble and fall into Hugh. 

Hugh’s arms reached out to steady her, but instead of correcting herself, she leaned into him, planting Matt’s lips right onto Hugh’s mouth. Forcing a moan out, she tried to deepen the kiss as the crowd around them hollered in amusement. Hugh stood stock still for about a half second before pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. _ I guess Hugh is gay. _ Unseen hands grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling hard until she stepped back. 

“What the fuck Matt?” A girl, who she could only assume was Matt’s girlfriend, shouted at her. “Are you cheating on me, _ with HUGH?” _

Grinning internally, Hermione looked from the girl to Hugh. He was standing there with a lovesick expression on his face, touching his lips. Opening her eyes wide, as if in shock, she pressed the release valve on the bladder of water she had in her pants. 

“Are you peeing your pants?!” The girl shrieked and the entire pub went quiet as everyone turned to look at the wet spot on the front of her pants. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Turning, Hermione sprinted for the door; sounds of shock, disgust, and laughter cut off as she slammed it behind her. Running into the nearest alleyway, she Apparated home. Collapsing on her bed as the polyjuice potion started to wear off, she giggled at the backlash Matt was going to face. 

* * *

“Boomslang skin again, Granger?” Draco looked at the list Hermione handed him. As part of his probation after the war, he had to complete his final year at Hogwarts, then contribute to society by working with the public for two years. He had chosen to open an apothecary in Diagon Alley because of his love for potions and Uncle Severus used to take him shopping for potion ingredients when he was young. The shopping trips were some of his best memories. He specialized in high quality and hard to find ingredients and potions. 

“Yes. Do you have any in stock?” Granger gave him a look of impatience.

The two of them had almost become friends when they completed their Hogwarts education. Not many of their year had returned and the two of them were the only ones in NEWT level Runes and Arithmancy so they had to work together often. 

“Only if you tell me why you are brewing polyjuice potion again.” Draco smirked at her. “And don’t try to lie and say it is for work. We both know that if it was, the Ministry would provide you with it.”

Her eyes narrowed at him. “What do you want Malfoy?”

“I just want to know what you’re up to. It’s not every day the Golden Girl,” he snorted at her hated nickname, “is pretending to be other people. I’m intrigued.”

“It’s nothing that interesting, Malfoy. I just like to use it so I can go out in public sometimes and not be recognized.”

“Nope, don’t believe you.” He paused, looking at her shocked face. “Sorry Granger, you are a horrible liar. Tell me the truth this time.”

“Look Malfoy, are you going to sell me the boomslang skin or not?” Her patience was wearing thin.

“Not until you tell me what you’re doing with it. Wouldn’t want to be supplying you with anything you are using illegally.”

“_ Wanker” _was muttered under her breath. Looking at him, she smiled. “No problem, I’ll just take the rest of the things on my list, and go to Slug & Jiggers for the boomslang skin.”

“No you won’t. Their ingredients are crap, and you know it. Plus, they will ask you why as well. Just tell me Granger.”

The bell over the door chimed as another customer walked in. Sighing in defeat, Hermione nodded. “Fine, I’ll come back right before you close and I’ll tell you then.” Walking towards the door she turned, “please have all my items ready for pick up by then.”

* * *

_Stupid Draco Malfoy!_ _How dare he accuse me of doing something illegal._

Hermione sat at her desk in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Thinking through her conversation with the blond she begrudgingly admitted brewing polyjuice potion was something normally reserved for criminals and the Ministry brewers assigned to the Auror department. Malfoy was right, if she needed it for her job, it would have been given to her. Harry had used it many times when on a case.

Hermione had gone through every rule regarding Muggles and using magic against them. Any spells cast against them, or in their sight would have her in front of the Wizenagmot in seconds. But polyjuicing as them was not illegal. It might not be ethical the way she was doing it, but it wasn’t illegal. Neither was using certain potions on them. The laws had been amended years ago. The spirit behind the laws was that Muggleborns could use healing or calming draughts on their family members who already knew about magic. But the letter of the law was clear, ‘any non-harmful potion can be administered to a Muggle’. So, with all the laws in mind, Hermione had begun to seek revenge. 

She didn’t do it often, and only chose people who had truly wronged her. Like that jerk Matt. She had never told anyone about what she did to her childhood bullies. People like Ron, Harry, and Ginny just wouldn’t understand. Well, maybe Harry would understand her desire for revenge, but he wouldn’t condone her acting on it. The man wouldn’t even think about getting back at his horrid aunt, uncle, or his uncle’s sister Marge for how they had treated him. Harry and Dudley becoming friendly was strange to her, but according to Harry, he had apologized for his treatment of her best friend. It wasn’t good enough for her, but it was good enough for Harry so she left Dudley alone. 

But did she have plans in mind for the rest of the Dursley’s. 

* * *

Walking into Draco’s shop that evening she smiled as she watched him helping a mother and small child. Draco was crouched down talking to the little girl, making her giggle with whatever he was saying to her. Standing up, he walked behind his counter, pulled a few vials from the shelves built into the wall behind it, placed them in a bag and handed it to the girl’s mother. 

“Give her one tonight, then twice a day for two days. She’ll be good as new by then.”

“Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy. How much?” The mother reached into her cloak pocket, pulling out a small money bag. 

“No charge.”

“No, I insist on paying you.”

“I refuse to take your money. You can pay me by bringing Amy in to visit me when she is better.”

“You are too kind, Mr. Malfoy. I will bring her in as soon as she is able to leave the house.” Reaching down, she lifted her daughter into her arms, resting her on her hip. “Jenny, say thank you to Mr. Malfoy for getting us the medicine for your sister.”

“Tanks Mow-fo.” Jenny waved at him over her mother’s shoulder as they left the shop. 

“What is this, Malfoy? Being nice to people now?” Granger lifted her eyebrow, surprised at what she had seen.

“Sod off Granger. I do have a heart. That girl, Jenny, has a sickly twin sister. The idiot healers at St Mungo’s don’t know how to heal her and they can’t afford the specialist that could treat her. But I had the same thing as a child, so I brewed them the healing draught she needs.”

“That is very kind of you. I knew you had a heart, I just didn’t realize you knew how to use it.”

“It’s rare, and if you tell anyone, I will deny it.”

“Fair enough. Do you have my order ready?”

“Depends, are you ready to tell me what you need it for?”

“Yes, but you are going to swear by a wand oath before I do. No way am I telling you just so you can turn me into the Auror’s.”

“Damn Granger, I was just teasing you about it being illegal.” Draco gave her a concerned look. “Before I take the oath, just answer me one question.”

“Fine.”

“Will me knowing what you are doing jeopardize my probation at all?”

“No. I promise, I am not doing anything that isn’t within the law.”

“That was a very Slytherin answer Granger.” Searching her face he took out his wand. 

* * *

“Damn Granger, I think I might be in love with you.”

Hermione had followed Draco to his flat above his shop and spilled her story to him over a dinner of steak and red wine. Holding nothing back, she explained how she had researched the laws, and then went after people from her childhood. 

“I think you have had too much wine Malfoy.”

“Maybe a little. But hearing you talk about getting revenge on people increases your sex appeal.”

“Increases it? I didn’t realize you thought I had _ any _ sex appeal.”

“Don’t be daft. You might have hair from hell, but the rest of you looks good. Especially in the tight skirts you like to wear.”

Blood rushed to her face as she watched him look her over. She was in one of the ‘tight skirts’ today, and from the look he was giving it, Draco was a fan. Taking courage from the wine, she stood up, turning in a slow circle.

“You mean skirts like this one?”

He stared at her with heat in his gaze. “Do that again Granger, and I will rip that skirt off you and bend your bare arse over my knee for your cheek.”

Sitting down, she smirked at him. “If anyone is getting a spanking Draco, it would be you, not me.”

“Will I get to call you ‘mummy’ while you paddle my behind?” He winked at her.

“Yes. So be a good boy, and mummy won’t spank you.”

Draco gave her a dark chuckle. “I’ll be good tonight, but no promises longer than that.” 

Heat and moisture flooded her panties at his declarations. She had never looked at Draco as more than someone she knew and didn’t hate. But after his flirting, she really looked at him and realized how attractive he was. Physically he was exactly her type; tall, fit, and not too bulky. Working with him so closely the last year of school had already shown her he was intellegically her equal, and that was the sexiest thing about him. 

“So _ Hermione _,” he stressed her name as he said it for the first time, “do I need to worry about you coming after me?”

“No, slapping you in third year was enough for me.”

“Good. Because that hurt.” Draco rubbed his check. “So, need any help on your next revenge?”

* * *

"Draco, you are a genius.”

Hermione looked at the vial in her hands and couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across her face. Talking through her list of people the other night, he had come up with an idea for Petunia Dursley, the horse-faced bitch. It was a relatively simple potion Draco had brewed for her. Drink it once, and all the calories you consume for the next six months are stored as fat. No amount of physical exertion would make you lose weight. It was a nutrition potion for people living through a famine. In fact, Hermione had taken a modified version of the potion right after the war. She had been so malnourished after the year on the run, she desperately needed to gain weight. The potion she consumed, unlike the one she would give Petunia made sure she never went over her ideal body weight.

“I know. How do you plan to get her to drink it?”

“It shouldn’t be too hard. She goes out for tea every Saturday afternoon to the same shop. I am just going to glamour myself, sit next to her, and pour it in when she isn’t looking.”

“Mind if I come with you?” 

“You want to go out for Muggle tea with me just to watch me spike her drink with your potion?”

“Well, I have to make sure you do it right. And, I don’t have anything else to do.”

Hermione studied Draco’s face. She had never thought about it, but perhaps Draco didn’t have much of a social life. All of his friends from Hogwarts were either dead, in Azkaban, or had left the country. 

Taking her silence as rejection he pressed the issue. “I’ll pay.”

“I don’t need you to pay for my tea. I was just thinking it over. But you can come.”

* * *

“That ugly cow is the woman that raised Potter?” Draco curled his lip at the woman before him. 

“Be quiet Draco. You can’t say his name here.”

Moving to sit down at the table next to Petunia, she silently agreed with Draco. She really was an ugly woman. Hermione couldn’t figure out how she had the same parents as Lily Potter. Harry’s mother was beautiful, soft, and friendly looking. Petunia was horse faced, sharp lines, and looked like someone had rubbed shit under her nose. 

Draco and Hermione talked quietly as they waited for the moment she would slip her the potion. The tea room was busy and Hermione was starting to feel anxious about someone seeing her while she doctored the tea. Draco, sensing her problem waved his hand and whispered. At Hermione’s raised eyebrow he explained. 

“Notice-me-not charm and Muffliato.”

“You can do wandless magic?” Hermione was impressed. She, Harry, and Bill Weasley were the only one’s she knew that could do it. 

“Yes. I used to have magic lessons in the summer with my father and Severus. I have been able to do wandless magic since fourth year.” He shrugged before raising his eyebrows at her. “Impressed Hermione.”

“Extremely actually.” She couldn’t help matching his smile at her admittance.

“Well, I could show you a few tricks I can do with the other wand in my trous-“ Draco stopped as movement from Petunia caught his eye. “She’s looking away. Do it now.”

Hermione reached into her coat pocket, pulled out the vial and quickly dumped the contents into Petunia’s mug. Watching her, they saw her pick up her cup, take a deep pull before licking her lips and downing the rest of the tea in one go.

“Glad to know the flavour enhancer I added worked.” Draco watched Petunia as they waited. One of the side effects was extreme vomiting within a minute of taking the potion. When she and Draco discussed it, they figured that happened to starved people who hadn’t eaten in days and ingested the potion to quickly. They didn’t think a healthy woman would have the same issue. 

Checking her watch she took note of the time. “It’s been two minutes, she is fine.”

Waving his hand again, Draco dropped the charms surrounding them before standing up. Reaching out for Hermione, he pulled her up and led her to the counter. 

“May I help you?” The old lady that was working the counter smiled at them. 

“Yes, please.” Draco cleared his throat. “I would like to send a tray of your best tasting, most decadent petit fours to lady sitting over there.” He discreetly pointed at Petunia over his shoulder. “She looks like she could use some cheering up, and we thought that could help.”

“Aren’t you two just the sweetest couple?” The lady continued to gush over them as Draco paid. 

“Thank you, love. Have a nice day.” Draco gave the woman a bright smile before pulling Hermione out of the shop. 

Walking around the corner, they disillusioned themselves before returning to look in the window. Petunia sat at her table, inspecting the tray of petit fours before reaching out to take one. Watching as she ate it then reached for another, Hermione chuckled to herself before reaching for Draco’s hand and turning on the spot. 

* * *

They arrived in the small garden behind Draco’s shop. 

“That was brilliant Draco.” She beamed at him. 

“Want to come up and we can plan our next move?”

Nodding, she followed him inside and up to his flat. He moved towards the couch and pulled the list that was sitting on the coffee table towards him. 

“We can mark Petunia off. I still have Vernon on here. And we also need to come up with something for Umbridge.”

“I think I have an idea for Vernon.” Draco smirked.

* * *

“These shoes hurt my feet.” Hermione wandlessly cast another cushioning charm towards her feet. She and Draco were in the lobby of Vernon’s office, waiting for a meeting with him and the CEO of Grunning’s Drills. Draco had set up an appointment claiming to be the head of the largest furniture manufacturer in America. He and Hermione as his secretary were to discuss an order of over ten thousand drills of varying sizes to be shipped to their warehouse in Florida.

Using glamours, he closely resembled the sixty year old man he was impersonating. They hadn’t changed Hermione too much, just changed her eye colour to blue, straightened and lightened her hair, and increased her bust by two sizes. They wanted her to look professional, but sexy. 

“Mr. Wanek, Ms. Martin.” The receptionist called to them. “They are ready for you if you’ll follow me.”

Standing up, they followed the young lady into a conference room containing the two men. Hermione had to hold her sneer in when she saw the walrus man that had abused her best friend for so many years. She let the rage she felt fill her up, pushing away any guilt she felt over what they would be doing. 

After introductions were done, Hermione sat next to Draco, taking notes of their discussion. She was more than a little impressed on how he carried himself. Not once did he hesitate or make a mistake, even when speaking in the southern American accents he had insisted they use. It was clear he had studied for this. A break in the conversation appeared and Hermione stood to make a cup of tea for Draco from the side board. 

“Can I make you gentlemen a cup?” She smiled at them. 

At their affirmative answers, she busied herself making their tea. Leaving the CEO’s black, she added the cream and a tiny bit of lust potion to Vernon’s cup. Placing the cup in front of him, she winked at him, smiling as his bushy eyebrows raised in surprise before making her way to her seat. He took a large sip.

“You make an excellent cup of tea, Ms. Martin. Are you sure you aren’t British?” Vernon gave her a lascivious look as he took another drink. 

“Aren’t you kind Mr. Dursley.” Hermione had to choke back the vile in her throat as she answered him in her Southern accent. “I reckoned y’all would drink tea, so I taught myself last week.”

“Mr. Wanek, your secretary is smart and talented, on top of being beautiful.” Vernon looked her up and down as he drained the cup.

“Now Vernon,” his boss cut in. “Let’s keep it professional here.”

“Yes. Sorry sir.” Vernon shook his head like a big dog, as if trying to clear his mind. “I apologise Ms. Martin.”

“Don’t you worry your head Mr. Dursley.”

Vernon heaved himself from his chair and walked towards her. “Thank you for understanding. I don’t know what it is about you, but I just want to lift your skirt, bend you over this table, and stick my cock..”

“VERNON!”

“Excuse me sir!” Hermione shouted before slapping him hard across the face.

“What in tarnation is wrong with your employee?!” Draco glared around the room before pulling Hermione towards him. “Get away from my secretary.”

Vernon, in full effect of the lust potion, tried to reach around Draco to get to Hermione. “I just want to fuck her. I’m not going to hurt her.”

Draco shoved him hard, knocking him to the ground before pulling Hermione out of the room. Pausing, they heard the CEO shout to Vernon that he was fired before opening the door and stepping out. 

“Mr. Wanek, Ms. Martin, I apologize for the way..”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Draco spoke over him. “I can’t believe you allow someone like that to work for you. We are done here. Never contact me, or my company again.”

“But sir, I have fired..”

“I don’t give two shakes of a lamb's tail that you fired him. Do. Not. Contact. Me. Again.” Grabbing Hermione roughly by the wrist he pulled her to the exit. The sound of Vernon’s boss yelling at him could be heard in the lobby, not stopping until the elevator doors closed. As soon as they were alone, Hermione and Draco burst into laughter. 

“I need a shower.” Hermione laughed. “Or to pour bleach in my brain. I can’t believe he said he wanted to fuck me bent over the conference table.”

With a wave of his wand, Draco removed the glamours from both of them. “How much potion did you put in? I told you to only use three drops.” 

The doors opened on the ground floor and they walked out towards the street. “I only put one in, I swear. I thought I could add the other two to his second cup.”

“That man must have really wanted to fuck you if he did that after only _ one _drop.” Draco paused to look her up and down. “I didn’t care for you all blonde and busty, but I wouldn’t mind bending you over that table either, Granger.”

“Don’t be crass Malfoy.” She bumped her hip into him as they made their way towards the Apparation point. She wouldn’t mind if he bent her over the table either.

* * *

Hermione made her way into the employee records room, trying not to look guilty. She had brainstormed with Draco and they found a brilliant (in her humble opinion) way to get back at Dolores ‘The Cunt’ Umbridge. She just had to figure out where she lived and put the plan into action. Draco was put out that he couldn’t be there to watch, but Hermione promised she would give him a pensive memory. 

Hermione was no stranger to this room, having to come here to get addresses to serve warrants and other legal things. Making sure she was alone, she pulled Umbitches file and quickly memorized her address. She pulled a few random files from the U section as well, on the off chance anyone was looking. 

Leaving work a few minutes early, Hermione Apparated to Umbridge’s house. Looking around, she found a small alley and made her way in. Closing her eyes, she focused her magic and mind inward until she felt herself shrink to her animagus form. 

Opening her eyes, she took in the sharpness of her new eyes before looking down at her jet black paws. Stretching, she felt herself relax. She loved being a cat when she changed. At first she was annoyed that the form she took was the same color and animal as her polyjuice accident in second year, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. During her time as a cat-human hybrid, she had felt the cat inside her. She assumed it only made sense that when she focused on changing her human form to an animal form, her mind would attach itself to a form it already knew. 

Trotting out of the alley, she made her way to Umbridge’s porch and sat herself down. Umbridge always left work at exactly six o’clock so Hermione knew she didn’t have long to wait. She hoped Draco was right and the ugly hag would take her inside when she saw her. Within moments, a soft ‘pop’ sound could be heard, followed by the clack of heels on the sidewalk. 

“Well, hello my sweet little friend.” Dolores didn’t hesitate at all once she saw Hermione. Instead she reached down and picked her up, cradling the cat to her chest. Hermione’s cat senses, so much stronger than her human ones, picked of traces of potpourri, ham and cheese sandwich from her lunch, and the sharp smell of unwashed vagina. _ Nasty ass bitch forget to shower for a week? _Hermione forced herself to purr as the dirty cunt pet her back. 

“Are you hungry, baby? I have tuna in the house for good little kitties. Are you a good little kitty.”

“Meow.”

Umbridge pulled out her wand and tapped the locks on her door, opening it and walking inside. As soon as she closed the door, Hermione grabbed the short wand from the witch with her mouth and took off running. Dropping it under the couch, she quickly jumped on the seat and purred. 

“You are a sneaky little thing aren’t you. As long as you give it back to me, I won’t be mad. Let me go back you some din din baby.”

Hermione watched as she left the room, leaving behind her dirty scent. As soon as the door closed, Hermione put the plan into action. Extending her claws, she tore into the couch cushions, shredding them in seconds. Jumping onto the antique looking coffee table, she ran her claws down the shiny surface, reveling in the feel of the wood against her claws. 

Within seconds, she was destroying the room. Every chair was destroyed, anything that was soft enough to damage had claw marks down them. She peed in the corner, on a few of her ugly doilies, and left a shit surprise inside her piano. Jumping onto the mantel, she pushed every decorative plate onto the ground. Taking a running jump, she allowed her claws to sink into the wall and knocked as many plates and pictures off the wall as she could. 

“Are you ready for din di..” Umbridge’s voice cut off as she entered the room and took in the damage. “What? What are you doing you naughty kitty?” 

Hermione watched as she reached for her wand, forgetting it wasn’t here. Allowing all thoughts of Umbridge and the horrible things she did during the war: Muggleborn registration, sending innocent people- including children to Azkaban, to fill her mind, Hermione jumped and landed on the cunt, knocking her down. 

Allowing her rage and the cat’s protective instincts to take over, Hermione clawed at her toad-like face. Umbridge threw her hands up to protect her face, but Hermione bit them- the taste of the evil woman’s blood filled her mouth. She blocked out the screams and calls for help as she continued to attack every part of her she could. It was only when Umbridge lay on the floor, a bloody mess, that she stopped. 

Making her way over to the couch, she crawled under it and retrieved the witch's wand in her mouth. She jumped on Umbridge, sitting on her chest. Using all the strength she had in her jaw, she bit down on the wand. She kept eye contact with the one eye she had left undamaged and felt the unspoken cry from Umbridge as the wand snapped in half. Dropping the pieces on the bitch, Hermione jumped off her before making her way out of an open window. 

_ I hope you die, you fucking cunt. Bleeding and broken, just like you left Muggleborns. _

* * *

Hermione popped into Draco’s garden and made her way to his flat where she knew he would be. As soon as she changed back into her human form, she realized she was covered in blood and needed to shower. 

“Shitting Salazar Hermione. Are you okay?” Draco stared at her. 

“It isn’t my blood.”

“What in the fuck happened? I thought you were just going to destroy her things.”

“I started thinking about her and the children she let get beaten up, raped, and killed in Azkaban just for being Muggleborn. She deserved more than just a wrecked house.” Hermione felt no guilt for her actions. There are somethings that are unforgivable, and what Umbridge had done was a few of them. 

“Did you kill her?” Draco looked both scared, and had lust in his eyes. 

“No. But I snapped her wand so she can’t call for help. She will have to wait for someone to find her or crawl to help.” Hermione looked into Draco’s eyes. “Does it bother you?”

Draco paused, clearly trying to gather his thoughts. “Honestly, I have never wanted to fuck someone more than I want you right now.”

Hermione felt the heat rush to her pussy. She felt exactly the same way. Something about destroying Umbridge turned her on like nothing else. “I need to wash this blood off. Care to join me in the shower Malfoy?”

Draco said nothing, just turned and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water and started to take off his clothes. Ripping her bloody shirt from her body, Hermione followed. 


End file.
